JKL Productions
JKL Productions was a group consisting of twins Jon & Katie Smet (born on October 20, 1992), & their cousin Lucas Cruikshank (born on August 29, 1993). The 3 started out by doing skits for their families when they were little. Then Lucas was bought a video camera as an early birthday present in June of 2006, allowing the 3 to do skits in front of the camera. The 3 then created a Youtube account under the name of JKL Productions on June 11, 2006. The videos quickly gained interest on the Internet. From 2006 to 2008, they became one of the most famous groups on the internet, gaining even more fame in 2007 with their self-choreographed video of them lip syncing to Hannah Montana's "Nobody's Perfect" gaining 1,000,000 hits in less than 2 months. But when Lucas left the group for a solo career with a character he created called Fred Figglehorn, interest soon left as well. A couple months later, all of Lucas's solo videos were deleted off of the channel. Currently, only Jon & Katie are making videos on the channel. The Early Years Jon & Katie Smet were born on October 20, 1992 in Madison, Wisconsin. A year later, Lucas Cruikshank was born on August 29, 1993, 2 states away from Jon & Katie, in Columbus, Nebraska. Ocassionly, the 3 would come together. When they did come together, they would do skits whenever they were bored for the entertainment of themselves & their families. Youtube & Popularity In June of 2006, Lucas's Mom, Molly Cruikshank, bought him an early 13th birthday present, a video camera. So the next time the three got together, they were able to do skits in front of a camera. So on June 11, 2006, the three opened up a Youtube account entitled JKL Productions (from the first letter of each one's name: 'J'on, 'K'atie, & 'L'ucas) & they uploaded their first video, "Hannah Montana", basically them doing self-choreographed dances while lip syncing to a live version of Hannah Montana's song, "The Best of Both Worlds". Over the course of that month, they made & uploaded 15 videos (2 of them deleted in late 2008). But when Jon & Katie were away from Lucas, the 3 decided that Jon & Katie would make their own videos (ocassionly featuring neighbors & friends), & Lucas would make his own videos (occassionly featuring his 7 brothers & sisters). The 3 were still met up every once in a while, and every chance they could, they made videos. But the 3 really gained an audience a year later, on June 13, 2007, when they made a video of them dancing and lip-syncing to Hannah Montana's song "Nobody's Perfect". The video hit over 1,000,000 views in less than 2 months, & caught the attention of internet users everywhere. Now they were more famous than ever, being interviewed by Lucas's local paper & an Australian radio station, interviewing them via webcam. List of Videos Lucas Leaves As mentioned above, whenever Jon & Katie weren't with Lucas, they made their own seperate videos. Lucas liked to make vlogs of characters he made, such as "Jeffy Jeff" & "Richard, the GREAT". But on October 30, 2006, Lucas uploaded a video called "Fred on Halloween", about a kid named Fred that had anger issues and a really high pitched voice. This character grew very popular on Youtube, also being a reason for JKL Production's gain of subscribers. But on May 1, 2008, all of the Fred videos were deleted off of JKL Production's channel and into a new channel, Fred. The character Lucas had made was growing so popular he made his own channel for the character & uploaded videos of Fred weekly. And then, by December 25, 2009, all of Lucas's solo videos were deleted. It was official. Lucas had left JKL Productions, his last appearance being on April 19, 2008, on the video "100th VIDEO!" singing the number 100 over and over and over along with Jon & Katie. JKL Productions Today After Lucas left Jon & Katie made their own videos, which even though weren't as popular, were still pretty funny. The last video uploaded onto the channel was "Calculus Project", basically a video that Jon & his friend, Stehvin, made for their AP Calculus class, uploaded on June 3, 2010. What has happened to JKL Productions & if it's dead, is only known by Jon & Katie (and maybe Lucas). Gallery ThJKLproductions.jpg|JKL Productions's Logo Animated Jkl.jpg|JKL Productions's 2nd Logo of 2007 309 28534135422 6482 n.jpg|JKL Productions in 2007 External links * Justin.tv * Google+ * MySpace * Facebook * Twitter * YouTube